Es mi turno
by Rx-sama
Summary: Ambos se miraban fijamente, desafiantes y atentos a los movimientos del otro. No permitirían que les arrebataran su oportunidad. Para Sasuke era la ocasión de demostrar cuan dominante podía llegar a ser y para Naruto... bueno, solo era cuestión de honor.


_Espero que lo disfruten :)_

**Disclaimer:** Naruto no es mío, sólo tomo sus personajes para mi diversión.

* * *

**Es mi turno**

—Es mi turno, Sasuke. Por eso lo escondiste ¿Verdad?

—Estás equivocado, Naruto.

Ambos se miraban fijamente, desafiantes y atentos a los movimientos del otro. No permitirían que les arrebataran su oportunidad, ya que para Sasuke era la ocasión de demostrar cuan dominante podía llegar a ser y para Naruto… bueno, para él sólo era cuestión de honor.

Sasuke se relamió, miró con superioridad a Naruto y dio unos pasos hacia atrás. Elegante y con porte dio media vuelta y se metió a la habitación que compartían. El rubio supo que algo tramaba, sabía que no se rendiría tan fácilmente ¿Pero que era? No dejaría que lo intimidara. Cualquier sucia jugarreta que se trajera entre manos no funcionaría. No señor. No dejaría que lo humillara y engañara, no una vez más.

Después de unos instantes Sasuke regresó a la sala pero no regresó solo. Un oso, el oso favorito de Naruto lo acompañaba. El de obsidianas lo obsequió al rubio cuando empezaron a salir, por lo cual, era muy especial e importante para el.

— ¿Como te atreves a secuestrar mi oso? ¡Devuélvelo! — rezongó, sorprendido y molesto.

—No hasta que cumplas con nuestro arreglo— espetó serio el Uchiha—. Además, ya déjate de juegos, ambos sabemos que tú lo escondiste. No lo hagas más difícil y entrégamelo, Naruto.

—Eres un cabrón, yo no…

—¡Eh! Cuidado, sin berrinches. Recuerda que tengo el oso en mis manos— refutó engreído el de tez blanca.

—¡Ah, si!

Naruto fue sagaz. No se dejaría intimidar por una amenaza sin argumentos. Sabía bien que Sasuke ladraba pero no mordía —en algunas ocasiones—. Se volvió hacia el escritorio que se encontraba a su lado, inspeccionó la gaveta y encontró lo que buscaba. Si quería jugar sucio, jugarían. A pesar de eso, Sasuke era orgulloso y no se doblegaría, por lo menos no tan fácilmente.

—Deja eso Naruto, son papeles importantes— bufó alarmado, arrugando el entrecejo.

—Con que sí, ¡Eh!— sacó un encendedor y presionó el botón, haciendo brotar una pequeña llama.

—¡Ten cuidado, Naru…!— Sasuke se acercó para impedir que el bermejo cometiera una locura.

—¡Eh! Cuidado o tus papeles se convertirán en ceniza.

—De acuerdo. Ten el estúpido oso— lo arrojó sobre el sofá.

Al final, tuvo que acceder ante su inquieto rubio.

Naruto guardó nuevamente los papeles que había sacado y se recostó en la pared. Sasuke hizo lo mismo pero del otro lado de la sala.

No se quitaban la mirada de encima.

Pronto, la atmósfera se tornó bastante densa y ninguno de los dos iba a dar el brazo a torcer. Estaban decididos a hacer valer sus derechos y recurrirían a lo que fuera con tal de ganar.

Sasuke se cruzó de brazos y analizó cada movimiento hecho por su contraparte. La forma como lo miraba, las expresiones faciales, el movimiento de sus miembros, el sonido, la frecuencia y la magnitud de su respiración, todo. Era un experto cuando de leer a su amante se trataba y estaba seguro que encontraría algo con que someter al rubio. Si estaba mintiendo —y estaba seguro de que así era—, le sacaría la verdad como fuera.

Naruto tampoco se quedó atrás, no poseía tantas habilidades cognoscitivas como su pareja, pero tenía un arma muy efectiva a su disposición. Un arma, que tenía un enorme poder de persuasión.

—Si no me lo das, te dejaré sin sexo por un mes— vociferó tranquilamente.

Sasuke quedó estupefacto mientras el otro sonrió orgulloso. No imaginó que lo chantajearía con eso. Subestimó a su compañero y no pensó que tuviera la desfachatez de llegar a esos extremos. De verdad fue muy astuto pero eso no bastaría.

Descruzó los brazos y se dirigió hacia él, tranquilo, refinado y atractivo; sonriendo con malicia mientras sus orbes lo miraban con frialdad e imposición.

Naruto, complacido ante su proeza pensó que había logrado lo imposible, hasta que atisbó en los ojos de Sasuke un brillo. Pero no cualquier brillo, lo conocía lo suficiente como para reconocer de que se trataba: Victoria.

—Le diré a todo el mundo que te chupas el dedo a tus 23 años ¿Qué tal?

—…— Naruto quedó inmóvil—. No te atreverías— espetó torciendo la boca en señal de desagrado.

—Sabes que sí. Recuerdas la última vez, el incidente con tu manta— Sasuke arqueó una ceja y sonrió de lado, satisfecho.

—Te detesto— dijo el ambarino abatido.

—No, me amas.

—¿Sabías que eres un cabrón de mierda?

-—Si, lo sé— respondió prepotente mientras encendía un cigarrillo.

—Está bien, tú ganas.

—Muchas gracias. Ahora, ¿Me devuelves el control remoto por favor? — se sentó en el sofá triunfante y extendió una mano para recibir el tan ansiado aparato.

—Déjate de juegos. Ya obtuviste lo que querías, ahora déjame en paz ¿Quieres? — refunfuñó molesto e indignado.

—Naruto, ya te advertí. No te hagas el fuerte y entrégamelo ya.

—Pero ya te dije que no lo tengo. Se supone que tu fuiste el que lo escondió – le dijo confundido.

—Si tu no lo tienes y yo tampoco…

—Entonces, ¿Dónde está? — se preguntaron ambos a la vez.

En ese instante, Canela, su perro labrador entró al lugar en donde se encontraban los chicos, mientras estos buscaban desesperadamente el control remoto, objeto de su pelea.

—Hola Canela, no te había visto hoy ¿Cómo estás perrito? — saludó Naruto eufóricamente a su mascota.

Después de unas cuantas caricias, el canino contento se marchó hacia la habitación de los chicos.

Sasuke ya estaba cansado, solo quería ver su partido de fútbol, tirarse a Naruto e ir a dormir ¿Acaso era mucho pedirle a la vida un poco de tranquilidad en su propia casa?

Naruto también se estaba hartando, quería ver su programa de cocina e irse a dormir. Nada más. Pero no, su comprensivo novio solo quería ver el partido y tuvo que valerse de esa bajeza para lograrlo, aún sabiendo que ese día era su turno para escoger lo que verían en televisión. No entendía como podía vivir con alguien tan prepotente, insensible y miserable.

—Canela, ¿Qué tienes en el hocico? — preguntó el moreno en voz alta sin querer.

Sí, era el control remoto. Ambos se lanzaron al desdichado perro asustándolo y provocando que emprendiera una carrera por todo el departamento, mientras la pareja lo seguía sin descanso. Todo cayó al suelo: lámparas, plantas de ornamento, muebles e incluso platos y vasos. Cuando el canino se vio acorralado, soltó el aparato y huyó despavorido. Los chicos, cansados por la persecución se miraron decididos. El que lo obtuviera vería lo que quisiera, así de simple. No importaban ya las amenazas del otro, solo querían ver su puto programa e irse a dormir.

El azabache dio el primer movimiento. Naruto lo siguió de cerca.

Fue una lucha memorable. El control se escabullía en ambas manos sin tener dueño fijo. Sin darse cuenta e inocentemente un golpe del Uchiha asomó en el pecho del rubio. Éste, sintiéndose ofendido devolvió el golpe a su pareja. El de obsidianas se reincorporó, miró con desdén a quien tenía en frente y con mucha pericia dejó sin aire al de ojos azules, quien cayó de rodillas al suelo al sentirse ahogado. El otro, sintiéndose victorioso disponía a retirarse cuando el agredido se lanzó sobre su espalda haciendo que ambos cayeran al suelo.

Los golpes iban y venían, ninguno se daría por vencido.

—¿Crees que podrás conmigo? — desafió, mientras sostenía a Naruto por ambas muñecas—. Vamos, siempre alardeas de tu fuerza.

—¡Cállate! No me… ganarás— y con un pequeño esfuerzo logró apartar a su contrincante.

Aún en el suelo, empezaron a rodar por toda la habitación. Al final, ninguno de los dos resistió y reemplazaron golpes por caricias e insultos por besos. Un toquecito del moreno sobre la espalda de su contraparte fue suficiente para que cediera ante su provocación. Lo hicieron en el piso, el sofá, la mesa del comedor, de pie, sobre la alfombra y en donde pudieron.

Exhaustos, satisfechos, sudorosos y felices, procuraron que canela escondiera la manzana de discordia a diario ya que al final, las peleas eran lo mas excitante del día.

Ahora nadie quiere ver televisión. Y todo por culpa del puto control remoto.

* * *

_Gracias por leer :)_

16 de Julio de 2011

Mérida, Venezuela.


End file.
